The Lies that Bind
by mystere23
Summary: Vader, whom has been tormented by a voice in his head for 20 years, and gets a new voice, He also discovers a secret. Set at the start of a New Hope
1. Chapter 1

Vader was standing inside the Tantive IV. His men the 501st legion had just easily boarded the ship. Their objective was in two fold

Get the plans that were intercepted by the Rebel spies

Find and Capture Princess Leia Organa alive.

Leia was a member of the Rebel alliance, and was considered a traitor. It had taken Vader months to find who was an infomant in the Imperial Senate that was also allied with the Rebel Alliance. If he could just get her, then the Rebel base's secret location would not be to far off. Vader smiled eviliy under his mask.

"Soon, very soon, Vader thought, I will bring peace to my Empire."

"Your Empire?" a familiar voice asked him.

This voice had always seemed familiar to him. The first time he heard it he thought it was ObiWan. However... He soon found out that it was not ObiWan. Whoever the voice was... it had tormented him for nearly 20 years now.

"Who are you?" Vader asked.

"You know who I am," the voice answered him echoeing inside of his mind.

"You will find out who we are soon enough," came a new voice, yet again, a familiar voice.

"Silence!" Vader shouted harshily at the voices in his mind.

Just then a group of stormtroopers approached Vader escorting one of their prisoners: Leia Organa.

"Darth Vader... Leia began, only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not distill for this, when they hear that you've attacked a diplomatic ship-"

"Don't act so surprised your highness, Vader cutting her off while trying to use the force to read her mind, you weren't on any mercy mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed by rebel spies... I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you.

Vader was surprised. Her ability to block him from his mind astonished him. She was definatly strong in the force.

"I wonder, Vader thought to himself, if she could be trained to be a Sith."

"I don't know what your talking about, Leia replied, I'm a member of the Imperial Senate, and we're on a diplomatic mission to Alderan."

Vader had had enough of this nonsense.

"You are part of the Rebel alliance and a traitor! Take her away!" He shouted in complete anger.

Several storm troopers approached her and started to carry her off.

"Wait," Vader told the stormtroopers.

The stormtroopers turned around confused.

"Have her held in my quarters, guarded until I come back," Vader ordered them.

"Right away, Lord Vader," One of the troopers answered quickly.

An Imperial officer quickly came over to Vader.

"Holding her is dangerous, he began, if word of this gets out it could generate sympythy to the Rebelion in the Senate."

Vader was annoyed that this officer dared to question his authority. But for now he would forgive him.

"I have traced the rebel spies to her, now she is my link to finding their hidden base," Vader replied.

"She'll die before she'll tell you anything," the officer told him.

"Leave that to me... send a distress signal... then inform the senate that all aboard were killed."

The officer nodded and went to carry out Vader's bidding. Just then another Storm Trooper approached.

"We find no information of the Rebel plans. However, a escape pod was jetisened during the fighting... no life forms were on baord," the trooper informed Vader.

"She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod, send a detachment of troops down to get them, there will be no one to stop us this time."

Vader stood there. For a minute contemplating again if he should really have her force signiture checked. It must be high, but sadly, it won't be nearly as high as mine.

"You are hoping that she is alive," the newer voice said to him.

Vader was now just angry, for he knew who this voice was talking about: his beloved Padme, the one he tried everything to save. The one who turned against him, the one who brought ObiWant to kill him, but just left him there to burn in agony and watched him the whole time.

"_You were the chosen one! ObiWan shouted, It was said that you would bring balance to the force not leave it in darkness!"_

"_I hate you! I shouted back._

"_You were my brother Anakin, and I loved you," ObiWan stated with a tear in his eye._

_Just then the heat of the lava ignited me on fire. The pain was so much. I could not evenuse the force to calm the pain or extinguish the flames. I felt as if I should be dead... but I am not. The only thing I could think was that Padme was in pain. _

"_What is going on with her?" I asked myself_

_Even though I was on fire, and in so much pain, I continued to climb up the rocky hot terrain of this Hell planet. I had to get to my Padme. I didn't even realize at first that the fire had burned as much as it could burn. _

_I still continued to climb up the terrain. I noticed that the Naboo Cruiser had taken off. With my last once of stregnthe I sent my consciousness to her side._

"_ObiWan, Padme said, Is Anakin alright?"_

_ObiWan did not say anything he just put his hand on Padme's cheek, then he walked out of the room._

"_Bastard!" I thought in anger, Help her!"_

_Just then the ship jumped into hyperspace. At the same time another ship landed and Palpatine came out with some troops. He said something but I could not hear him as I was doing my best to stay with Padme. I blacked out._

_When I awoke, my spirit was still with Padme, but I was having a hard time staying with her. This was due to I was now in even more pain. I have no idea what the droids were doing to me. They were drilling prothspetics into my bone. I know I was screaming and lashing around. But my spirit was trying to stay with Padme. But now I could not see what was going on. All I could do was hear._

"_I know, Obiwan, came Padme voice said very weak, that ther is still good in him."_

_Just then I was ripped away from there and I saw this mask above me, and it lowered down over me. Then I heard it drill into my arms to keep it attached to my lungs. I then heard a very loud breath._

"_Was that me?" I asked myself. _

_Again, the breath. _

"_Yes it is me." I answered myself._

"_Darth Vader, Can you hear me?" Palpatine asked._

"_Yes, master, I answered._

_I could see a hint of a smile on Padme._

"_Where is Padme, is she safe?" I asked him._

"_It seems in your anger, that you killed her," Palpatine answered._

"Yes, I killed her, I thought to myself Why do I have to relive that every, day. I hated ObiWan, I hated my master, I am just an evil person now."

"I don't think you are completly without hope," came the voice that had been tormenting me for 20 years.

"I am evil, I am a Sith!" I shouted back to him.

"If that is the case then why would a sith do everything in his power to get to the one he loved? If that is the case would a Sith have asked, if she was alright first?" he answered back

"Silence!" I shouted.

I then headed to my quarters to test this Leia Organa.

As I entered there were 5 troopers guarding her. She was in binders.

"Take a blood sample and bring it to me," I told the storm trooper.

In a moment the trooper brought it to him. I entered it into my computer and waited a few minutes. Then the computer beeped telling me that midiclorine count was complete. I was astonished at what I read.


	2. Chapter 2

In the last few hours Vader had done the blood test several times. He even killed the technician whom was responsible for the upkeep on this computer. He had also tried the test at a different location. But no matter how many times he did the test the midiclorine count was always the same. Leia's midiclorine count was off the chart, in fact just as high as his.

"Could it be that she is my daughter?" Vader thought to himself.

No, she could not be his daughter. Padme died before she gave birth to their kids. But what if she really is your daughter? Maybe Padme is still alive... or at the very least you have a piece of her left.

A piece of Padme. The thought appealed to him.

"_You know that there is only one way to know," the newer voice said._

"You mean a blood test of paternity?" Vader answered the voice.

"_You want to know don't you?" asked the older voice._

"_It would make sense with her high midiclorine count," came the newer voice._

"This is true," Vader answered.

"Trooper, one more sample from her, Vader demanded, and you take one from me."

The one trooper did as he asked. But the other one was not sure where to get the sample from Vader.

"Uh, Sir, the storm trooper spoke nervously, Where do I..."

"Silence," Vader cut him off using the force choke."

He had always hated it when people would make comment about his suit, his hell. His life. His punishment for killing Padme. He then removed part of the shoulder strap of his suit.

"You, Vader asked another trooper, take the sample." and the other storm trooper who Vader had been choking died.

Within minutes the blood samples were put into the computer to be read for paternity.

"_What do you think the baby is?" Padme asked. _

"_You mean that you don't know, we have the technology to know what the baby will be even after conception?" Anakin asked._

"_I know, Padme answered him, but I kind of want the baby's gender to be a surprise."_

"_Ah... that would be nice, a little surprise," Anakin confirmed._

"_I do think the baby is a boy," Padme stated._

"_No, I am pretty sure that its a girl," Anakin countered._

"_Your using the force aren't you?" Padme asked him._

"_No, I am just stating the fact that the baby is a kicker," Anakin answered her._

"_Well, my mother's instinct tells me that the baby is going to be a boy," Padme challenging his theory._

Vader snapped himself out of the flashback.

"I have to quit dwelling on the past. I past that I destroyed the only person whom I love... and still love," Vader concluded.

"But I do not love anymore, Vader began to use the methods of the Sith to win this battle There is only Hate. There is only Power."

Just then the computer had finished reading the test. Vader looked at the screen. For the first time in nearly 20 years, while he wore the suit, the breathing had stopped completely for about a minute.

"She is my daughter, Vader thought, at the very least a part of Padme is still alive... could Padme be alive... Could Palpatine have lied to me all these year?"

"_So you were right you have a daughter," the older voice spoke to him._

"Yes, Vader answered back, For the first time in nearly 20 years, I do not know what to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Just then the bridge signaled Vader.

Vader activated the screen to speak to his crew.

"What?" Vader demanded.

The admiral was Ozzel. Vader had always hated Ozzel. Vader saw him as an incompetent. He had failed Vader a few times, but the only reason he had kept him alive this long was because everyone on this ship was a bigger incompetent then even he was.

However there was one person who Vader had had his eye on for a while. A captain named Piet. Piet was young, but a hard worker. He was often sneered at by the other officers due to his age and how quickly he rose up the ranks.

This was something that had irritated Vader, because in the days when he fought alongside the Jedi, the Jedi did the same to him. Vader had saved many of their asses numerous times, yet they always wanted to look at him as an outsider and a person to young for the amount of leadership and responsibility that they had given him. For now though, he had to wait for Ozzel to screw up, then Piet would be promoted

"_That was Anakin who saved the Jedi, Vader killed the Jedi," the newer voice corrected his thoughts._

"Silence, Vader answered back to the voice, I will not listen to any name of Anakin!"

"We have been wondering if you are ready to return to the Death Star?" Ozzel asked.

"Has the detachment recovered the plans?" Vader asked.

"No sir, they have found the escape pod... but it turns out that there were droids that have the plans and they took off. We have been tracking them, Ozzel answered very nervously.

"Where are we now?" Vader asked.

"The Planet Tatooine, Ozzel began, it is a desert planet controlled by..."

"The Huts, I know all about this miserable planet," Vader interrupted him angrily."

"I am sorry my Lo..." Ozzel began but was caught off due to Vader using the force choke on him.

"I think I would be better off without your services," Vader told him as he died.

"Captian Piet, Vader summoned.

Captian Piet approached the screen.

"Yes, my Lord?" Piet answered quickly.

"Prepare my shuttle with a swoop bike inside of it, you are now admiral, and I expect that shuttle in 15 minutes, I will go and recover the plans myself," Vader told him.

"Yes my Lord," Piet said as the transmission was cut off by Vader.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This is a reminder to my readers that this story is an "alternate universe" story. This means that it does not follow the story exactly and I can decide to change certain events around. If I was following the main story line of the movies, Vader would be on board the Death Star right now interrogating Leia or in the meeting that several of the Imperial officers have including Tarkin.

Also thank you for my reviews thus far, please continue to review.


	5. Chapter 5

Vader had landed in the outskirts of the planet of Tattoine. Vader thought that he would never return to this miserable planet. But for some reason he felt the force leading him here, as if here not only would he get the droids that he had been looking for, but also answers to why he was lied to for the last 20 years, and did not know that his own daughter was alive.

Vader got on the swoop speeder and was about to start it when he felt a strong tremor in the force. As if there was a presence he had not felt since Mustafar.

"Padme?" He thought to himself.

He waited a minute to see if he could see if she was indeed here.

"No, its not Padme, then it must be ObiWan," Vader concluded.

"At last I will have my revenge on ObiWan. He tried to kill me, in fact if he was smart he should have. He took Padme away from me, and turned her against me. Finally, instead of killing me he let me suffer by having me burned alive. If it wasn't for him I would never have had to wear this cursed suit."

Vader started up the swoop bike trying to use the force to guide him. But then the familiar voices interrupted him again.

"_Welcome home," the older voice said._

"_Don't you remember what you told Master QuiGon when he came for you all those year?" the newer voice asked._

Vader hadn't thought of that name in many years, but hearing it made him think back to when he was a little kid.

_It was late and dark that night, but being a desert planet, at night there was typically three types of night weather: Cold was always a given, but it would always be either clear, or a sandstorm. Tonight it was just cold and clear. _

_QuiGon was helping me with a little scratch that I got while fixing the pod that I was using to help him get money to get off this planet._

"_Do you think that anyone's ever been to all the star systems?" Anakin asked._

"_Not likely," QuiGon answered him._

"_One day I will see them all," Anakin told QuiGon._

…

"_Sometimes I dream that I will come here and free all the slaves,"Anakin stated as the flashback ended._

"_Look at the unselfishness of this boy," the newer voice said he helped complete strangers get back home._

"_Why didn't you ever come and free the slaves?" the older voice asked Vader._

"When I was on the Jedi side,they told me that the huts controlled slavery, and most of the outer rim. Pissed me off to hear that, but they were right, killing the main one would make an enemy of the entire hut clan," Anakin answered.

"_Since when have you cared who was your enemy?" The newer voice asked._

"Besides my master wouldn't allow it, he..." Vader was interrupted by the older voice.

"_Oh, Anakin, that man QuiGon freed you, just so you could be a slave tot he monster, Palpatine," the older voice informed him._

"Silence, Vader billowed, I will tell whoever you are one last time, I am Vader, and you do not know the power of the dark side... I MUST obey my master."

Vader then realized that this scenery looked familiar. This is the road to the Lars farm. As he neared the place the force was leading him to, he saw that the man he met all those years ago and his girlfriend were tied up and that stormtroopers were pouring fuel for burning all over the area.


	6. Chapter 6

"What is the meaning of this?" Vader questioned a nearby storm trooper

"We tracked down the druids that we've been looking for," the trooper answered.

"They have refused to provide us with answers, so we are executing them," the trooper added.

"Never mind, Vader began, I will do the questioning, clean them up, and see to it that they have accommodations on board my shuttle."

"What about the land?" The first trooper asked.

"Burn it." Vader answered.

Then something caught his eye as the troopers were getting the Lars cleaned up. Something he dreaded to see, and the reason why he had not come back to this dust ball since. Vader walked over to it. Shmi's grave.

Vader bent down.

"Mother, I failed you."

This was the first thought he could think to say. He had been kneeling there for nearly an hour. By this time, the troopers were gone and so were the Lars.

"I didn't get here in time to save you, I didn't save Padme… and to top it off my powers are not the same ever since the day that Kenobi let me burn alive."

"_So, Anakin, the younger voice chimed in, there is still some good in you."_

"No, Vader answered, there is only hate, there is only what I have become…its to late for me to do anything different. This is the path I chose. This suit is my punishment for killing my wife.

"What makes you think she is dead?" the older voice asked.

"What do you mean?" Vader asked.

"Think, the younger voice stated, if your daughter is alive, then she at the very most had her before she died…could it be possible that Padme, could still live?"

"I don't know, Vader answered, but I could go and look"

At once Vader got up and left, his shuttle had arrived and he boarded it. He used the force to erase the fact that he brought the shuttle to him and told him that he should return to base and await for new orders.

(A/N Sorry for the long delay in writing. I am really wanting to finish this one, I am just finding it hard to write long chapters, so I am hoping to write short chapters every couple days.)


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as he entered orbit, one thought had entered his mind, well actually two thoughts along the same:

What to do with his daughter.

What to do with the Lars.

"Piet," Vader spoke into his comm.

"Yes, my lord," came Piet's response.

"I am sending you coordinates to a family on the planet of Naboo. I want you to personally make sure that my guests are escorted arrive to this family, and you are to personally guard them," Vader instructed.

"Is that all?" Piet asked.

"No, Piet, there is one more thing… no one can know the whereabouts of them…or our conversation. I will meet you there in a few days with further instructions," Vader replied.

Vader ended the transmission. He then entered the coordinates of the planet he had not been to for at least 20 years. Part of him thought that he was mad to even go to this planet. However, he had to no for sure…be his angel truly dead. Suddenly with little to no sleep over the course of the last few weeks sleep overtook him… no not sleep, a force induced sleep.

The smell of smoke was everywhere. The clones had wiped out most of the Jedi already that were in the temple. The stronger ones, Vader had personally killed. However there were still some Jedi that were still alive. The only ones that were left were the younglings. His new master personally gave him orders to slaughter them… not the clones. He said that it would make him stronger with the dark side, so that he could save Padme.

_Vader entered the council chambers. It seemed like an eternity since he was here, but he was a different person. He was Anakin Skywalker. However now he was Darth Vader. He had to do what must be done, since they had been in on the deception. _

"_Master Skywalker…there's to many of them, what are we to do?" one of the younglings asked._

_Vader did not reply, he had made up his mind that this was the best course of action. With this he ignited his lightsaber_

Vader awoke with a start; he had always hated that dream. He had always thought that he did the right thing there. However, he still had a feeling that he would always have to relive that moment.

"Somewhere inside you have always questioned your actions that day," once again the older voice spoke.

Vader glanced up and the voice began to take form, and Vader was astonished to see who sat before him.


End file.
